


braces and scabs

by qrandkinq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Braces, M/M, and hajime is not taking anyone else's shit, they're both dumb sweet boys, tooru has braces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrandkinq/pseuds/qrandkinq
Summary: Tooru had gotten braces a few days ago, and the pain in his mouth is all he ever talks and whines about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, i'm posting another fic (duh) bc i remembered something today that happened to me in 7th grade and i thought "that sounds like something hajime would do", and voila, fic.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~yeah, there's a mention of scab peeling in this (it's not very graphic), but i still thought i should warn people in case it grosses anyone out. i'm sorry!! it's based on a real event so please forgive me~~

Tooru had gotten braces a few days ago, and the pain in his mouth is all he ever talks and whines about.

“My teeth are killing me, Hajime-chan,” Tooru groans, grinding his teeth to hopefully numb the pain. He screws up his face even more at the increasing pain in his mouth. “Nothing helps and it hurts to talk now.”

Hajime clicks his tongue at both his groaning and the dumb childhood nickname. “Stop calling me that, Oikawa. And stop whining about your teeth. Don’t grind them.”

Tooru whines at him.

“You’re so mean, Hajime-chan,” Tooru says. Hajime sighs. “I mean, I’m glad I get to eat ice cream now, but it’s _all_ I’ve been eating for days. I never thought I’d say I’d get tired of eating ice cream. Ow.”

“Stop talking, idiot,” Hajime says, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You said earlier that talking makes your mouth hurt. So shut up.”

“So mean!”

The bell rings faintly in the background, signalling the end of their lunch break. Hajime rolls his eyes as he picks up his schoolbag.

“You only have two days left until you can actually chew again, so quit your bitching,” Hajime says. “C’mon, let’s go to class or Sensei will yell at us again.”

Tooru gasps. “Hajime-chan, don’t use words like that!”

Hajime shrugs and walks towards the double doors leading to the class upstairs. He can hear the footsteps of Tooru following up the stairs behind him.

They end up late instead because Tooru almost tripped over his overly-large bag and fell on the last step up, scraping his lip against his braces. The classroom’s already full; Hajime and Tooru have to squeeze their way in between the desks full of other students to find their seats way in the back.

“’Scuse me,” Tooru mutters through tight lips, pushing past two girls whom have already shoved their desks together so they could pass notes to each other.

He’s trying not to let other people see his braces, Hajime thinks. He lets Tooru slip past him to take his seat, and he himself sits in a chair and mindlessly picks at a scab forming on his arm.

Tooru smacks him for that, because ‘it’s gross, Hajime-chan!’.

They listen to their teacher drone on about homework from the previous night and how they’re going to be in the biology lab for this lesson, which everyone perks up at.

Everyone’s already grabbing their bags and making their way out the door when Tooru suddenly sneaks up behind him and whispers in a desperate tone, “Can we be lab partners again, Hajime-chan? Please?”

Tooru always asks that, but Hajime knows the real reason why he sounds so desperate. It’s because going in the lab means getting a lab partner, which requires talking, and if Tooru talks to anyone else besides Hajime, he’s going to get made fun of for having braces.

Hajime’s seen how Tooru cries. He always bites his lip when he does and it’s gonna hurt like a bitch with that death trap in his mouth.

Hajime sighs for what seemed like the twentieth time that afternoon, and dismissively shrugged his shoulders. That meant yes.

Tooru gives him a small smile.

They reach the lab at the other end of the hallway and sits at their own counters, being extra careful walking around them in case someone swings their bag and knocks over an entire chemistry set.

“Today we’re going to look at leaves—“ - The entire class groans -“—and we’re going to use microscopes, so please be careful with them, okay?” Sensei says, raising her eyebrow to get confirmation.

“Yes, Sensei,” everyone says dismissively as they stare at the worksheets that have already been placed on the counters.

“Pick a lab partner and start working,” Sensei says, and then she takes a seat at the desk by the chalkboard.

“C’mere, Hajime-chan,” Tooru says, patting the high stool next to the one he’s already sitting on.

“Alright, alright,” Hajime says after miraculously making his way through the stampede of students going into the supply closet to search for microscopes.

He places it on the counter and looks at the pile of leaves Tooru’s already gathered from the small case on the counter.

Only ten minutes in the class has passed and Hajime is already bored out of his mind. He taps at his worksheet with his pencil, and after he quickly gets bored of doing so, he starts picking at the scab again until he feels Tooru’s hand smack his own away.

“Stop that,” Tooru says as he looks through the microscope, scribbling down notes. “It’s gross.”

“You’re gross,” Hajime retorts as he pokes him in the arm with the pencil.

“Ow. What are you, five?” Tooru mutters as he adjusts the lens.

Hajime sighs. “I’d rather look at bugs than boring old leaves,” he says, leaning his chin on his palm. “I wanna look at one of those big beetles, like an atlas beetle or—“

“Eww!” Tooru squeals. “No way!”

Hajime is about to scribble on his arm with a pen until he hears laughing right in front of them both. It’s some kid that they don’t even know the name of that’s pointing at Tooru’s face and laughing.

“Haha, Oikawa has braces!” the kid shouts.

Almost everyone in the class looks in their direction.

Tooru’s eyes widen in shock, and he clamps his mouth shut with his hand. His eyes have already begun to water.

“’Scuse me,” Tooru mumbles through his palm, running out the laboratory door. Sensei’s already begun to call for him.

Hajime only sits there and watches him run outside, and then he looks back at the stupid fucking kid, whose _still_ laughing.

Hajime wants to punch him.

But then he has a better idea.

Tooru might scold him about it later, but he doesn’t care.

He grits his teeth and pinches the scab on his arm, pulling it off bit by bit until it comes off completely. He blows away the leaf sitting on the stage under the lens of the microscope, and he places the scab on it instead.

He looks through the lens and he sticks out his tongue in slight disgust, looking away from it quickly. To him it’s not that bad, but it might be enough to gross someone else out.

Hajime doesn’t think just the scab is enough, so he takes one of the black markers out of his bag and draws on the rim of the eyepiece. He slams the marker down and admires his handiwork, grinning maliciously.

Time to get back at this butthole.

“Hey, uh… you,” Hajime says, pointing his finger at the stupid laughing kid. “C’mere, look at this.”

“Ooookay,” The kid shrugs his shoulders and sits on the stool, getting ready to look through the eyepiece.

He adjusts the lens and Hajime’s grin grows wider when the kid’s face starts to contort in disgust.

“Oh, god!” The kid screams. “What kind of leaf is that?!”

Hajime then starts laughing a little because fuck this kid, he deserves it.

“That’s not a leaf, that’s my scab,” Hajime simply replies, raising his arm where a scar is now. “That’s for laughing at Tooru.”

The boy yells in disgust and he pushes away the microscope. He looks at Hajime with a black, thin ring around his eye, screaming, “You’re nasty! I’m gonna be sick!”

Hajime loses it at that point.

He ends up pounding his fist on the counter as he laughs, watching the kid through his tears from laughing run away towards the door.

Five minutes later, Hajime’s wheezing when he hears the scrape of the stool against the floor next to him. He tries to compose himself when he realizes that it’s Tooru coming back from the bathroom.

“What happened?” Tooru asks, wiping his nose with a tissue. “I just saw the kid that laughed at me earlier running down the hallway with a ring around his eye yelling ‘I’m gonna puke!’”

Hajime starts to laugh again at the visual, and he clutches his stomach from the cramps that had already formed.

“Oh my god, I did that,” Hajime wheezes, wiping tears from his eyes.

Tooru’s eyes widen in shock. “What? What was it?”

Hajime pats Tooru on the shoulder ad simply says, “It was payback. No one laughs at you but me. That’s the best friend’s job.”

And for the first time in days, Tooru smiles toothily, braces showing. He doesn’t care anymore.

 

(Hajime tells him the story later that day on the way home from school, and he starts laughing again when Tooru starts gagging and smacking him.)

**Author's Note:**

> hajime's got ur back fam
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. i'm the kid that did the scab thing ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ im gross, ik
> 
>  i did it for my best friend tho
> 
>  
> 
> talk iwaoi to me on [tumblr](http://queeniwaizumi.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
